(ON HOLD) The Prime Minister's Boy
by The Dreamers Quill
Summary: Dumbledore crossed the line. Furious about Harry being left with the Dursleys, Death herself steps in and proposes a plan to have him raised in the Marauders' era. However, her sister Fate has her own plan up her sleeve, and nothing will stop her from seeing it happen. After all, a Harry raised by Winston Churchill will certainly be more prepared to fight the Dark Lord... right?
1. Death Steps In

Hello all!

It is I, The Dreamer's Quill once again. Recently, I regret to inform you that I did lose motivation for writing "Lincoln's Last Hope", so that is on hold for the moment, but instead I am now focusing my attention on this story. Spawned from my hours of copious research on Prime Minister Churchill and my constant desire to figure out just how much the Wizarding World influenced the muggles throughout history, I have put a lot of time into this, but alas, I must ask you not to take this too seriously. There will be multiple times throughout the story where you might be confused or lost, but don't worry, those will likely be explained later. (And just for the record, I feel the events of this story line are much more plausible than anything that happened in Lincoln's Last Hope...not to mention a sharp increase in the sheer amount of political intrigue.)

BEWARE: THIS STORY _IS WRITTEN BY AN AMERICAN_ , SO THERE WILL BE SOME MISTAKES WITH REGARDS TO BRITISH SLANG AND MANNERISMS. However, I will try my best to spot them in the editing process, and change that before it is too late.

Okay, I think I've talked long enough. On with the show!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the historical figures mentioned within these chapters!**

 **CHAPTER ONE: FATE STEPS IN**

"Dumbledore to E5. Checkmate!"

History watched with a smug expression as her favorite chess piece -the black king- moved into position, seemingly able to checkmate her sister's king. It was your normal day in Heaven, and as always, Fate and History were playing yet another game of chess, using figurines similar to the forms of their favorite human champions. It was a way for both of them to step back and relax, and even to plan how they would next manipulate the strands of time to favor the outcome they wanted.

Fate grinned wickedly as she saw the Dumbledore figurine move into the exact position that would guarantee her victory, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She rubbed her hands together, the gears in her mind turning as she figured out how best to make the move and take down the king History saw as infallible.

"Churchill to E5." The being hummed, watching as a figure resembling one of the most iconic Prime Ministers of all time moved over to Dumbledore's spot, whacking the figurine to pieces a minute later. "Ha! You thought you would win- but alas, one should never play these games of chance against Fate. I see everything, you know. Your mind is just stuck in the past!"

"Oh, shut up." History grumbled, pouting slightly. "With all the shit that's going on in the human world, I much prefer the past over the present. A world in which Adolf Hitler doesn't exist is a wonderful thing- some days I wish I could just steal Time's machine and give his grandfather a condom."

"That is one thing I must agree with you on." Fate admitted quietly, running a hand through her hair. "I wish I never gave permission for that man...or Grindelwald, for that matter...to be born, but alas, here we are."

"Aye." History nodded, allowing her eyes to flicker shut for a moment. "I-"

"ALRIGHT, THAT'S IT! THAT OLD CODGER HAS OVERSTEPPED THE LINE!"

Both ladies jumped as the irate shout of their sister filled the air, and they exchanged worried glances with one another, wondering what on Earth could have her so upset.

Death stormed into the room, her black cape billowing in the wind and eyes dark with fury. Behind her trailed a confused-looking (and recently deceased) James and Lily Potter, talking quietly among one another in quiet voices. Both humans wore expressions of extreme worry on their faces- an expression that should have been quite out of place in the Heavenly kingdom, which was usually seen as a form of paradise.

"HOW DARE HE PLACE MY MASTER WITH THOSE ANIMALS!" Death was fuming, anger rolling off of her in waves. "WHY, THOSE DURSLEYS AREN'T EVEN FIT TO RAISE A PIG! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THOSE SO-CALLED 'BLOOD PROTECTIONS'! THOSE THINGS ARE THE MOST VILE OF THE ANCIENT MAGICS!"

History and Fate froze as they processed the meaning of those words, their eyes widening in shock. Even Fate was taken aback by this sudden occurance, for she had imagined a different outcome, one she much preferred over this.

"Albus placed the Potter boy with the Dursleys?" History whispered, her voice barely audible as she stepped towards her sister. Death nodded, too overcome with emotion to even speak. The goddess flinched, eyes wide with horror. "Oh, fuck! He really _has_ overstepped the line now!"

"How can this be?! I arranged it so Black would be the one to raise Potter- hell, I practically dropped the boy right in his lap!" Fate exclaimed, wondering how the heck it could have gone so wrong. She then paused as she saw the solemn expression on Death's face, and her eyes widened even further. "No...don't tell me something happened to him too..."

"Aye, it did." Death muttered, causing James and Lily to look up at her in alarm. "Black was arrested on a trumped-up charge of murder...framed by none other than Peter Pettigrew himself..."

"WHAT?!" James and Lily exclaimed in unison, exchanging horrified looks with one another.

"Peter wouldn't...he would never..." Lily stammered, shaking her head. She refused to believe it. No way in hell would one of the Marauders betray one of their own.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, woman, but he did." Death sighed, leaning on her Scythe. "Which is exactly why I want to do something about it, and make things right."

Fate frowned, raising an eyebrow. She could practically see the gears turning in her sister's head, and it worried her. It worried her immensely. Whenever Death was planning something, it was _not good_. The last time Death had gotten involved in human matters was the execution of the Romanov family, in helping to ensure that the youngest daughter, Anastasia, survived. Other notable occasions of her involvement included the start of the Salem Witch Trials, the assassination of Abraham Lincoln...and literally any other major tragedy of history.

Truth be told, rescuing Anastasia had been the only _good_ idea she had come up with.

"...what are you planning, sister?" She asked cautiously, hesitantly laying a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"If we send the young Potter to the past...the time of his parents...perhaps he could grow up in a loving family. Changing the timeline he lives in now would be far too dangerous- it could potentially cause chaos in Wizarding Britain, and with the war over, that is the last thing we need." Death mumbled to herself, beginning to pace around the room. "He could be raised by his grandfather, and have James here as his brother-"

"Absolutely not." History cut her off, shaking her head. "Can't you see? That plan is far too reckless! It could alter the future timeline, and...and..."

"Not if we get Future involved. She could prevent anything major from changing the timeline too much." Fate smirked, liking the idea behind this plan. Of course, she was secretly thinking of her own plan...one that woud change the future even more than the one Death was suggesting. This one would involve Potter being raised in the past, by one of her favorite champions: a certain iconic Prime Minister of Britian, renowed for his leadership during the Second World War.

Under his guidance, she knew, young Harry would flourish. Not only would he be mentored under the watchful eye of one of history's great leaders, he would also be in close proximity to the Royal Family, whose help would later prove to be invaluable. Having such powerful figures as his mentors and family would be far more beneficial than growing up in his grandfather's household could ever be, and it would allow him to reach his full potential.

She just had to get the plan past History and Death first.

And if they didn't agree, she would merely act upon it herself.

"Alright, alright. This has my support- loathe as I am to give it." muttered History, rolling her eyes at Fate. She then turned her attention to James and Lily, a soft smile appearing on her face as she noticed the terror in their eyes.

"James? Lily? Are you in full support of this plan?" History queried carefully, her tone kind and gentle. Inwardly, she breathed a sigh of relief when the two nodded, after remaining silent for a moment to weigh its benefits.

"We will support anything that is in our son's best interest." sighed James, his head bowed. "I personally want him to grow up in the most supportive family possible, and if you feel my father can offer that, then go ahead."

"So it is decided." hummed Death, her eyes dancing with merriment. "Fate, will you summon the child so we can present him with gifts before he departs for another time? I wish to bless him with a magic that will allow him to fulfill Fate's prophecy."

Fate bowed her head, smiling slightly. "As you wish, sister. I shall return momentairly."

A moment later, she returned with a tiny bundle in her hands, one the group immediately recognized as being Harry James Potter. Rage brewed in a storm behind her beautiful blue eyes, a clear tribute to the fury she was feeling deep down.

"That...that bastard!" She exclaimed, keeping her voice hushed so as not to wake the sleeping child. "He left the boy out in the cold, with nothing but a blanket to keep him warm, as if he was dropping off the morning news! The child could have frozen to death!"

Lily let out a low growl, her eyes narrowed.

"Dumblebitch will pay for that, make no mistake." She hissed, barely containing her own anger. "Let's get this over with so Harry can be sent back, and so there is no chance he will ever be raised by my horse of a sister."

"Right." Death cleared her throat, exchanging a glance with her two sisters. "Ready, ladies?"

"Ready." The other two chourused in unison, before falling silent.

Death closed her eyes, mentally debating what gift she ought to bless the Potter boy with. She knew that upon his birth, Magic had already blessed him with the abilities of an Ice Mage, which eliminated the first option she had in mind.

"With this heavenly decree, I hereby bless Harry James Potter with the gift of unmatched intelligence. May you use it well, and use it to further goodness in your homeland." She whispered, watching as a golden glow around the child sealed the deal. "May your sense of creativity allow you to look ahead to the future, and bring back hope to your country."

As she stepped back, Fate stepped forward, hiding a smirk.

"With my own decree, I hereby bless Harry James Potter with the gift of language...so he may use it to assist the father he is destined to have, and help ensure the safety of England."

Finally, History went last, gifting Harry with the ability to travel through time at will.

Once all three gifts had been sealed, the group fell silent, before Fate spoke up, addressing Death.

"My dear sister...would you like to do the honors and send the Potter boy back?" Fate queried lightly, and Death nodded, accepting the child when Fate offered him to her. "I know it's your first time using the Time Machine, so be careful. Make sure you actually _read_ the date you enter before sending Potter back. We don't need any more mishaps like the one we had with President Kennedy's brother, after all."

History winced at the reminder of that mistake, recalling when she had made it. In an effort to protect the 35th President of the United States from his inevitable assassination, she had attempted to send his brother Robert back in time so as to prevent the tragedy, but had ended up drastically changing the timeline. Thankfully, they had managed to fix that damage, but their boss -God himself- had been furious with them.

Closing her eyes, Death made her way over to the time machine, taking a deep breath before entering a suitable date into the machine. Fate watched her carefully, and with a subtle wave of her hand, she changed the date on the machine, resisting the urge to let out a giggle.

Oh, yes. November 1930 ought to do nicely. And if she could somehow change the boy's appearance to match that of Mr. Churchill's...

It would be too late before Death realized her "mistake".

Death set the child on a table in front of the machine, glancing back at the others before pressing a red button. A golden glow quickly enveloped the boy...and before they knew it, he had vanished.

It was then that she realized her mistake, finally getting a clear look at the date on the machine- a date that had managed to deceive her.

"SHIT! I SENT HIM BACK TO THE WRONG ERA!"

With those words, pandemonium exploded in the room, and all Hell broke loose.

Fate quietly slipped away, finally allowing a wide smirk on her face.

She had a certain English Prime Minister to visit.

 **END OF CHAPTER**

And that's all for chapter one! Be sure to favorite and review, and don't forget to comment any suggestions or feedback you might have! Let me know what you think, but please keep your criticism constructive and refrain from flames.

IN THE COMMENTS, PLEASE TELL ME ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE FOR A FUTURE SHIP WITH HARRY, AND THE WINNER WILL BE THE SET SHIP FOR THE STORY! Any suggestions (excluding anything involving Harry and another adult, i.e. Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape) are welcome! Also let me know what House you would like to see this Harry in!

Next Chapter: Fate speaks with Churchill about the possibility of him raising Harry. Dumbledore realizes the wards on Privet Drive have not activated, and starts to worry about where Harry may be. Also probably more blatantly obvious chess metaphors...so there's that too lmao


	2. A Crash Course From Fate

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello all! Thank you so much for the positive feedback last chapter. I will certainly take them into account while I'm in the process of writing this story, which will actually start to get even more intriguing after these first few chapters. Get ready for some new characters, both historical and original, to be introduced soon! But anyways, I've talked long enough. I'd better shut up before I spoil something major, like the fact that the British Royal Family will play a major part in this- okAY WAIT PRETEND YOU DIDN'T JUST READ THAT. CONTINUING ON.

LET'S SKIP TO THE DISCLAIMER NOW BEFORE I SPOIL ANYTHING ELSE.

 **DISCLAIMER**

I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the historical figures within the pages of this fanfic.

 **CHAPTER TWO: CHURCHILL'S CRASH COURSE**

Sir Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill was proud to say that he was perfectly _ab_ normal, thank you very much. Truthfully, he was the first person one would expect to be involved in anything mysterious or out of the ordinary, for his eccentric personality proved to be an enigma to much of Europe.

For him, he once claimed, every day was an adventure. It was rare to find a moment in which the future Prime Minister was _not_ doing something, even if he filled his time with the most trivial of activities. Even his own wife, Clementine, admitted her husband was "non-stop", than he was always on the move. Those who met him were often struck by this aspect of his personality, and frequently said they could see him going on to do great things.

To make matters even more interesting, he even had magical blood.

The Churchills were a well-known Pureblood family within Wizarding Britain, even having a seat on the Wizengamot. But Churchill's father, Lord Randolph, had rejected that heritage, in a scandal that would rock the Wizarding Britain for decades. Fearing the sheer potential of what magic could do to his country, he forbade his son from seeking an education at Hogwarts, thus leading the boy to teach himself magic. As Randolph was a pureblood wizard, the Ministry of Magic never called out Winston for his underage magic, essentially giving the nonverbal permission for him to continue his self-teaching.

After his father forbade the family from interacting with the magical community, Winston never imagined the day would come where that ban would be lifted...until Harry James Potter came into his life.

The day started off perfectly normal, too. Nothing could have prepared Winston for that day's events, and even looking back on it later...he never saw it coming.

Upon finishing a delicious breakfast, Winston had locked himself away in his office, continuing to work on a biography he was writing about one of his ancestors. His only outside contact at this time was with his wife, Clementine, when she checked on him every hour or so to bring him food.

But that was all about to change.

About a couple hours into working on the biography, Churchill started to get the odd feeling that he was being watched, his spine tingling and hairs standing up on the back of the neck. The future Prime Minister was almost afraid to look behind him, the childlike aspect of his personality fearing that the being watching him would be something out of his worst nightmares. Maybe it would be an assassin, who had not agreed with his father's policies. Maybe-

"Never fear, Mr. Churchill." A voice chuckled, and he nearly fell out of his chair in shock, his eyes wide. "I'm not here to hurt you...but I do know of several relatives who would if they had the chance to."

Winston scrambled out of his chair, gazing at the figure with a dumbfounded expression. Mentally, he was taking a moment to analyze her -for she was indeed a woman-, and the soldier inside him was looking for anything that could be a potential threat to himself. She didn't look to be much of a threat, but then again, he had learned never to underestimate women thanks to his wife.

"I...I..." He stammered, seemingly unable to form a coherent sentence for a moment before clearing his throat and speaking again. "W-who are you, and how the Hell did you get in here?! I locked the door!"

"Yes you did, but a little thing like that never stops Fate now, does it?" The mysterious being giggled, a gleam of amusement in her eyes. Winston's jaw dropped at her words.

"You're saying...you're saying..."

"That I'm Fate herself?" Fate interrupted the future Prime Minister, a wide smirk on her face. "Why yes, my dear Winston, that's exactly what I was saying! I always knew you were a smart boy, even if your father didn't quite see that."

Winston froze as he processed her response, leaning on his desk as if to steady himself. "My father? How did you..." He whispered, gripping the desk tightly. He had to be dreaming. Surely this was some strange reality his mind had cooked up in order to escape from the boredom of the day, something he had thought of while writing the biography-

"I know everything, dear. The past, present, and even the future." Fate smiled slightly, laying a gentle hand on Churchill's shoulder. He flinched at the sudden touch, pulling back a bit in order to escape it.

"I know how you desperately wished to please your father and mother while you were growing up..." Here, the being paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking again. "I know how you wrote dozens of letters to them while attending boarding school, only to receive a small handful in return. I know how you were viewed at your many schools- how they saw you as rude, uncouth, mischievous. To many at that time, it seemed as if you would go on to do nothing important in the future, that your memory would not be kept by anyone after your death."

Churchill couldn't even find the words to respond, so he decided to just shut up and let her continue- a first for the usually talkative man who always seemed to have something to say.

"But I also know one thing: you are destined to become one of the greatest leaders Britain has ever seen, when the nation is in one of its darkest hours." The man's head snapped up as Fate said this, shock clear in his blue eyes. "There will be many who oppose you, who are skeptical of your abilities, who will see to destroy your legacy long after you are gone. It is for this reason that I must warn you to be cautious, Winston, even though I know that's not exactly your strongest trait."

The future Prime Minister let out a slight laugh at that, nodding in agreement.

"Alas, I'm afraid I must admit that you are right in your analysis. I've...not exactly been the most cautious of people, and it's gotten me in trouble more times than I would care to admit." He muttered, running a hand through his blond hair. "However, that little spiel you went on still doesn't explain why you are here...I'm sensing there's more to your presence than just that. After all, you gods and goddesses don't just visit us lowly mortals to give warnings we could probably figure out on our own."

Fate sighed, realizing that perhaps she shouldn't be so surprised Churchill had come to that conclusion . "Indeed, Mr. Churchill. There _is_ another reason why I have come here today, and I fear this one might take some explaining. Actually, a _lot_ of explaining. Why don't you take a seat and make yourself comfortable?"

With a wave of her hand, the goddess conjured a comfortable looking couch, oblivious to Churchill's piercing, curious gaze. "There we go. This ought to do nicely."

After the two of them sat down, Fate began explaining the story of the Boy Who Lived to Britain's most iconic Prime Minister, who paid close attention to her words throughout the entire thing. It was clear he was quite enraptured, but the puzzlement hidden in his gaze pointed to his confusion as to why he was being told this. Shouldn't events of the future not be revealed to those stuck in the past?

Soon enough, almost as if she was reading his mind, Fate answered that question.

"I am telling you this, Winston, because I have a request I wish to make of you." She said quietly, a sad smile on her face. Churchill merely raised an eyebrow, an indication that he was still listening but that he didn't want to interrupt her. "Were he to remain in his current time period, young Mr. Potter would be placed with his last living family, the Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive. If you think you faced neglect during your childhood...he had it worse. Much worse. Hell, he would have been _abused_ had he stayed there! Cupboard Under the Stairs and everything!"

One could tell Fate was starting to get worked up now, but all Winston could do was sit in stunned silence, while the gears in his mind turned at a frantic pace to predict her next movements.

The thought of a child being abused both saddened and angered the man greatly, but if there was something he could do to prevent it, he wanted to know what it was. As a storm of emotions wrestled for control of his heart, his blue gaze flickered up towards the goddess, before he spoke and finally broke the silence between them.

"Is there...is there anything I could do?" He whispered, his voice barely audible. Fate's expression softened at his words, and she laid a hand on his shoulder once more, delighted she had gone through with making this decision.

Hell, it might have been one of the best choices she had ever made!

Apart from letting Alexander Hamilton survive that hurricane and successfully make it to America, of course.

"There is, actually." She began, absentmindedly twirling a strand of her long, wavy hair. "If we are to save young Harry from that life of neglect... he'll need a family. He'll need a father figure he can trust, someone who can help shape him into the leader he is destined to be. A mother who is always by his side when he needs her, who always has his best interests at heart. The road that boy will have to travel is tough, but I feel you, Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill, are the best one to guide him along it."

Had it been any other boy, he would have vehemently protested this statement, but knowing what he knew about the kid...well, his paternal instincts were screaming at him to provide what assistance he could. His biological children had long since moved out of the household by now, so that would give him time to really get to know the child...

But he would have to get the idea past Clementine first.

"I'll do it." He said confidently, making up his mind on the spot. "No one should have to suffer through what he would...but I still have to convince my wife that it's the right thing to do before we take on the child."

"Don't worry, Winston.' Fate reassured him, a twinkle in her eye. "I shall speak to your wife for you...after all, once he makes his way through the time stream, he _will_ resemble your younger self quite closely. I do not wish for Clementine to think you are unfaithful; such a thing would not do if we are to have Harry grow up in a unified household, so it is probably best if I handled that matter."

"A smart idea." Winston muttered in response, nodding in agreement. "Clementine would never think such a thing, but it is best to take every precaution possible. Something tells me she will be in full support of this as well, though, and that she will raise that boy as if he were her own son."

Fate hummed in agreement, before fixing her piercing gaze on the future Prime Minister.

"That will be the case, but I must a word of caution." She began, choosing her words carefully. "Young Harry will be a powerful boy thanks to his status as a Child of Prophecy, and gifted with the abilities of an Ice Elemental by Magic herself." Upon hearing this, Churchill let out a quiet gasp, eyes wide. "If he does not learn to control it, that ability could have a drastic negative impact on your country and family. As such, I would recommend you find someone who can mentor him in regard to that particular magic, another Elemental who faces challenges similar to his own."

"But such a magic is so rare. I don't think I know of anyone who would assist the child in learning that magic..." Churchill trailed off, frowning. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, as he finally recalled someone who fit the bill. "That's right! Isn't the King himself a Fire Mage? I recall hearing that from the Minister of Magic...but then again, there's no way he would help me. He can't stand me!"

Fate chuckled fondly at that, shaking her head. "Oh, Winston. Always thinking the worst of everyone. George does not hate _you_ as a person; he hates your political views, your ability to flawlessly command the room without even trying. His Majesty is one of the most powerful Elementals in centuries, and if the Potter boy could learn to control his magic from anyone, it should be him. Besides, I have a feeling that connections with the royal family will benefit him in the years to come."

"You do have a point there." Winston mused, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. "Those connections would definitely benefit him, but how do you expect me to get an audience with His Majesty? After all, he is quite the busy man, as am I."

"I'll handle it. And the conversation with your wife, too." hummed Fate, taking a sip of a glass of wine that had appeared out of the middle of nowhere during their conversation. "Just leave all the politicking up to me, and you'll be fine."

She then cleared her throat, gaze still locked on the Prime Minister.

"So tell me, Mr. Churchill. Do we have a deal?" the Goddess asked, and Churchill nodded, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"Yes. Yes we do."

 **END CHAPTER**

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

That's it for today's chapter! Don't forget to favorite and review! I always love seeing your feedback...unless if it's flame reviews of course. In that case, I'll just use the flames to heat up some s'mores...mmm, tasty...

 **NEXT CHAPTER** : Seven years later, we check in on a swiftly growing Harry as he struggles to control his Elemental abilities. Meanwhile, back in the present, Professor McGonagall manages to slip away from Hogwarts long enough to check on Harry, only to discover that he is not at Privet Drive. A panicked Dumbledore quickly reinstates the Order of the Phoenix, with the intention of using its members to help him look for his wayward pawn...


	3. A New Mentor

**Author's Note**

Hello all! Hope everyone has had a great day! Here is the next update in the story- and this time, we get to do a timeskip! Now we get to see seven year old Harry meet King George VI himself (remember, this is the man whom Fate suggested tutor Harry in the art of Elemental Magics), and Winston will meet an old rival who will one day be the relative of one of Harry's Hogwarts classmates. Let the fun begin!

Please note: The Abdication crisis (in which KGVI's brother Edward VIII abdicated the throne due to his desire to marry a divorced woman) happened a year earlier than in historical canon. As such, this takes place a few months into his reign, but is still before his coronation because convenient plot devices oof.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the historical figures mentioned below.

 **CHAPTER THREE: Show Me What You've Got, Churchill**

 **Location: Churchill Residence**

 _ **Five Years Later, 1935**_

For once in his life, seven year old Harold James Churchill was terrified.

It was not often he felt this way, too. Indeed, he had seemingly inherited his father's courage and recklessness, and his unwavering bravery when it came to making the most controversial of choices. For Harry to feel any sort of fear was rare, incredibly rare.

Luckily, this was something Winston picked up on immediately.

He paused in his efforts to tie a black tie around Harry's neck, a small frown appearing on his face when he noticed the terror in the boy's eyes. The future Prime Minister's (though it would not remain that way for long- he knew he would finally secure the post of his dreams in five years' time) eyebrows furrowed in concern, and he let the tie fall to the floor, as he laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Is everything alright, my boy?" Churchill asked cautiously, his tone gentle and lacking its usual sense of urgency. With Harry, many of his acquaintences would note, the normally rude and sarcastic man almost seemed to become another person, something that astonished those who witnessed their interactions. He was a far more gentle, kinder person while dealing with those he adored, and that was startling for many who knew the rougher side of him.

"I'm fine, father." Harry muttered, tucking one of his blond curls behind his ear and sighing in exasperation. "I don't know why you're worrying about me so much."

"Maybe it's because you're my son, and your mind is pretty much an open book. Really, it's astonishing how easy it is to read you sometimes." Churchill chuckled, shaking his head fondly. A sheepish smile found its way onto Harry's face, knowing that his father's words were true. "Perhaps I ought to ask His Majesty to teach you Occulmency as well- a little birdie told me he was quite advanced in the art. Which is honestly fitting, since he has to protect many of the country's secrets."

"A little birdie?" Harry raised an eyebrow, intrigued by Churchill's choice of words. "Who do you mean by that?"

A solemn expression appeared on the politician's face, and he shook his head. No matter how mature he was for his age, his son was not ready to hear of where he truly came from...nor the fate he would have faced had Churchill not taken him in.

"I'll tell you when you're older. Ninth birthday. I promise." Churchill mumbled, the sheer sadness in his voice indicating that he really didn't want to think -let alone speak- about it. The thought that he would one day have to let his son go to a time period he knew nothing about was terrifying, and he only prayed Harry would be given the means to travel back and visit him.

He then cleared his throat, gazing down at the Potter heir with his usual fondness.

"Anyways. Tell me, my boy. What is frightening you so? You normally have a heart envied by the noble lions of Gryffindor!" Winston exclaimed, hiding a small smirk as he referenced what he was pretty sure would have been his Hogwarts house had he attended the school. Harry was aware of the Wizarding World, of course...but he had no idea of the role he would come to play in it.

Harry sighed, resigning himself to the fact that Churchill was sure to wheedle the problem out of him eventually. Looking down at his shoes, he refused to meet his father's eyes, even though he could feel them staring into his soul.

"What if...what if His Majesty doesn't like me?" He whispered, his voice barely audible. He wrung his hands together nervously, not wanting to imagine the expression on the man's face. "I know he's not fond of you, and he's picky. I don't think I could stand it if...if...you know. If I didn't make a mark somehow."

Churchill's eyes widened in understanding, and he squeezed the boy's shoulder, kneeling down so they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Let me tell you something, Harold." Winston said quietly, the firmness of his voice essentially forcing Harry to listen. "The King may dislike me and my political viewpoints...but something tells me he'll adore you. Just be yourself, alright? If Neville Chamberlain, one of my _greatest opponents_ , can admit you have potential, then you're doing something right. You've got this, never fear."

Harry's small smile was the only response the man needed.

Soon enough, they were on their way to Buckingham Palace, spending the drive there in silence. Harry's eyes were glued on the window as he watched London's citizens go about their day to day duties, taking note of the various activities some were engaged in. He found the local population to be fascinating, and though he spent most of his time among the nobility of London, he did still venture out of that little bubble from time to time.

Finally, they had arrived at the palace.

Exchanging a glance as they were led to the King's drawing room, father and son walked in silence, each lost in their own turbulent thoughts. Harry was mentally reviewing everything he knew about the man, knowing he had ascended to the throne earlier that year after Edward the Eighth had suddenly abdicated. Hell, he knew George had never even expected to take the title of King!

Little did he know, the recently ascended King was just as nervous as he was.

Pacing back and forth in his study, George kept on glancing towards the door, wondering when on Earth Churchill was going to get there. He ran a hand anxiously through his dark hair, his gaze flickering towards his personal secretary as he did so.

"Are you alright, sir?" queried one Carter Granger, his tone laced with unease as he watched his boss pace. The future grandfather of the woman who Sirius Black would one day call the "brightest witch of her age" had been with the royal family for several years now, serving as the secretary of George's father until the man's untimely death. As such the two were rather close, and it was often said that they seemed to know each other inside and out.

"I'm f-fine, Granger. Don't you go w..worrying about me." grumbled George, shaking his head in exasperation. _Damn that stutter of mine,_ he thought, sighing quietly. _Not only does it make spell casting difficult, it also hinders my day-to-day conversations. I ought to do something about that if I want to continue to remain an effective leader..._

Carter rolled his eyes fondly, knowing full well that George was _not_ fine, thank you very much. But despite this knowledge, he didn't interrogate him farther, instead turning his attention back to the book he was reading. The only reason he would be present at the man's meeting with Churchill's spawn was that George trusted him- and besides, his friend needed the moral support.

On a normal occasion, he wouldn't touch Winston Leonard Spencer-Churchill with a ten foot pole. The rivalry between those men ran deep- it would be a cold day in Hell before they would work on _anything_ together in Parliament, and the sky would be purple if they were ever friends. Their enmity was infamous, and would go down in history as one of the greatest Parliament had ever seen.

But then again, this was anything _but_ a normal occasion. The thought of magic had always intrigued Carter, and indeed, he had been present on multiple occasions when George's powers had gotten out of control.

To witness another Elemental in action, though, especailly when said elemental was the son of his greatest rival...well, it was an opportunity he could not miss out on.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Both George and his secretary jumped slightly as they heard it, exchanging a look with one another after they relaxed.

A moment later, Harry and Churchill entered, and tense introductions were exchanged.

"Mr. Churchill." George was the first to speak, his confident tone masking his nerves as he stared down the man he knew would one day become his Prime Minister. "A p..pleasure to see you in person after such a long time."

"Thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to do this, Your Majesty. I understand you're quite a busy man." Churchill replied calmly, keeping a hand on his son's shoulder. Both he and Harry greeted the King with a bow of their head, as was the custom of the time. "This boy is my son Harold...Harold James Winston Churchill, the one I'd imagine you've been told about."

"Please, sir, call me Harry." the boy added quietly, as his father offered him a fond smile.

"So you're Harry Churchill...I've heard much about you, lad." George mused, fixing his piercing gaze on the child. He spoke slowly, focusing on attempting to prevent the stutter from making an appearance. "Both from your father and his colleagues in Parliament. I must say, it is a pleasure to meet you at last."

"I hope that Granger man didn't say anything about my son...goodness knows the extent to which he would distort the truth, just like he does with everything that comes out of his mouth." mumbled Winston, his voice barely audible as he shook his head. Harry let out a quiet giggle, well aware of the famous rivalry between the two men.

Though Winston had tried to keep his voice quiet, the King had heard him anyway, and he wasn't pleased. His eyes narrowed, and he beckoned for Carter to stand, summoning him with a gesture.

"Well, hopefully you two can put your petty political rivalry to the side for a while so I can mentor my young Apprentice in peace." George's icy comment caused a sheepish expression to appear on Churchill's face, as Harry let out another quiet giggle. Petty was the perfect word to describe that rivalry, after all- it had first started when Carter became a member of Parliament (while taking on other duties as George's secretary) and found himself in great disagreement with Winston over the abdication crisis, and would continue to haunt them until their dying days. "You must learn to be civil to one another, for I must confess I have assigned Carter to keep a written record of these meetings."

"WHAT?!" Winston exclaimed, his eyes wide. He knew full well what that meant- Carter would have full knowledge of Harry's magical ability, and be able to blackmail him with the release of that secret if he needed to. "No way- I will not allow him to witness this!"

"Silence, Mr. Churchill!" the King barked, his sharp tone managing to actually shut the future Prime Minister up (for once). "Whether you like it or not, Mr. Granger _will_ be attending these meetings, as he is a close personal friend and confidante. There will be no further objections from you, but I can reassure you that I will swear him to an oath of secrecy. Shall that suffice? Or do I need to revoke my offer of tutelage to your son to get you to comply? As you already have stated, I am a _very_ busy man, and could be doing many other things with this time."

"That arrangement will suffice, Your Majesty." Winston grumbled, clearly not happy with the arrangement.

"Now, then." George cleared his throat, focusing all of his attention on Harry. "Why don't you show us what you've got, lad?"

 **END CHAPTER**

Don't forget to follow and review! Also please no flames about historical accuracy oof. If I get any, I'll just use them to toast marshmallows...


	4. The Scamander Brothers

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hello all!

Once again, it is time to return to the world of _The Prime Minister's Boy!_ After going to see _Crimes of Grindelwald_ this past week, I've been plotting ideas for how best to insert some of the characters from the _Fantastic Beasts_ universe into this story, since I know they'll likely play a role in this time period anyway. The following chapter is a result of those ideas, and it is a prelude for an even more important chapter...one that will have serious implications for Harry's relationship with the Royal Family.

I would like to remind you all that at this point, Harry still has no idea about his family before he came to the Churchills. He is aware that he is not from this era, and that he is abnormally powerful for someone his age (a fact which will be explained later), but that is the extent of that knowledge. Winston should be explaining that to Harry a couple chapters from now, when Harry reaches his ninth birthday.

Anyways, on with the show!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Frozen, nor any other franchise that is alluded to in this story. The only characters I own are those I invent for the sake of plot, and even then, those are kept at a bare minimum.**

 **Chapter Four: The Scamander Brothers**

 **Location: Churchill Residence**

 _ **Date: June 1937**_

"Winston? WINSTON! GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE!"

Winston Churchill looked up from his plate of food with a frown, as his wife's shout pierced the air. Beside him, his nine year old son offered his father a sympathetic smile, shaking his head fondly.

"What'd you do this time, Father?" Harry chuckled, taking a bite of the spaghetti on the plate in front of him. His green eyes sparkled with amusement, for indeed, he could tell Clementine Churchill was not happy.

"I don't know, but we'd better go and see. Your mother is not a woman who likes to be kept waiting." The future Prime Minister -and indeed, there were only three more years until he took up that position at the reluctant request of the King- laughed slightly, standing up and setting down his fork.

"That's a bit of an understatement." muttered Harry, exchanging grins with his father. "Race you downstairs?"

"Come on lad, you know I'm not good at that, I-" Winston cut himself off as Harry raced out of the room, his feet thundering on the wooden floor of the hallway and then the carpet of the stairs. "HEY! GET BACK HERE, BOY!"

By the time the politician reached the living room, he had worked up quite a sweat, only to find Harry and Clementine staring at him with solemn expressions on their faces.

"...what is it?" Churchill asked quietly, his eyes wide. Never had he seen such serious looks on his wife and youngest son- usually there was a small glimmer of childlike delight in Harry's eyes.

No such thing was to be found there today.

"There's a telegram, Winston. Asking for our presence at Buckingham _as soon as possible_." Clementine said softly, keeping a firm hand on her son's shoulder. A hint of pride shone in her eyes, pride he could sense was directed at Harry.

"Apparently it's important. George is even sending one of the aurors from the Ministry of Magic to escort us there- he says it's too dangerous for us to be out in public alone with Grindelwald up and about." Harry added, exchanging a look with his mother.

It was no wonder the King was being so cautious- What George had done in that letter was unprecedented, unlike anything ever done by a member of the royal family before.

Shaking his head, Harry wordlessly passed the letter to Winston, still clearly trying to process its contents. The politician raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth it could contain.

As he read it, his eyes widened comically, and a strangled gasp escaped the man's throat.

"Clearly His Majesty wants to increase the level of His mentorship of Harry..." Churchill muttered, his eyes locked on the letter in his hands. "This could change the game completely. There hasn't been a Royal Apprentice in _centuries!_ Why, the last one was Godric Gryffindor himself, when he apprenticed to King Arthur!"

Harry did a double-take upon hearing that information.

"Godric Gryffindor?" He squeaked, eyes wide. "I'm being offered a position last occupied by _the_ Godric Gryffindor?"

"Indeed." Winston sighed, running a hand through his hair anxiously. "The implications of this position, as you can imagine, are huge. To become a Royal Apprentice means His Majesty would have joint custody of you, and you would become a member of his family in the eyes of the law. Given that his training with you mostly centers around the magical world, he would have to come up with a suitable way to justify your appointment to the non magic folk...after all, we can't have them learning about the Wizarding World. Not with the Statue of Secrecy in effect."

"What's he thinking about doing? It didn't really specify in the letter." Harry asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out when we get there." mumbled Churchill, folding the letter and putting it in his pocket. "Our Auror guard should be here any minute now."

Just then, a knock could be heard from the front door, confirming the truth in Churchill's words.

"I'll get it." Winston said quietly, heading on over to the door.

Upon opening the door, his eyes lit up, and a wide grin appeared on his face.

"Theseus Scamander, as I live and breathe! Long time no see!"

Harry let out a gasp at his father's words, and he turned to Clementine with wide eyes. He was quite familiar with the name Theseus Scamander and his heroic acts during the First World War, but never would he imagine he would actually get a chance to meet him!

"Winston! It's a pleasure to see you again, old friend." The auror grinned, pulling his friend and former comrade into a hug. He let go a moment later, before gesturing toward the shorter man standing behind him. "This is my brother, Newt. Please do forgive any sort of displeasure he may show- I brought him here on rather short notice, when His Majesty hinted to me that Princess Elizabeth is intrigued at the prospect of meeting him. Apparently she's a fan of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_."

Churchill nodded in understanding, while Harry's head snapped up at the mention of one of his favorite books. Of all the nonfiction Winston had ever had Harry read, _Fantastic Beasts_ was by far one of his favorites- and as a result of reading it, the boy had developed a great interest in magical creatures.

"Anyways," Winston cleared his throat, laying a hand on Theseus' shoulder. "Why don't you two come in? I believe you still have to meet the man of the hour, after all, and something tells me Newt here will get along splendidly with him."

A moment later, Theseus and Newt Scamander stepped inside, only to come face to face with a still-gobsmacked Harry James Churchill. The boy was staring wide-eyed at the two brothers, until Clementine nudged him on the shoulder, and he snapped out of his daze.

"It's rude to stare, Harry. You know this." Clementine scolded him quietly, her voice a low whisper. She then spoke louder as she addressed Theseus and Newt, keeping a firm hand on Harry's shoulder. "My apologies for my son's behavior. I dare say he is quite familiar with your respective roles in the Wizarding World- like the Princess, he is quite an avid reader, and as such is _very_ familiar with Newt's writings."

"That's a bit of an understatement. If I had a pound for every time he read that book..." Winston muttered to himself, shaking his head fondly. Harry, who was within earshot of the man, let out a giggle at his father's words, eyes dancing with amusement.

"It's alright, I understand." chuckled Theseus, a small smile on his face. "I trust this is the Harold Churchill His Majesty won't shut up about?" He queried, eyeing the boy with a great deal of curiosity.

In the short time he had known him, Theseus was well aware that the king had grown quite fond of his prodigy, much to the shock of any who witnessed them interact. Already, they could tell, Harry viewed George as an uncle of sorts, and was becoming rather attached to him.

Meanwhile, Newt was analyzing Harry carefully, the way he would an unusual beast he had never encountered before. He could see that the nine-year-old was a bit tall for his age, appearing to be around four feet seven inches, and that he greatly resembled his father.

In fact, young Harry's resemblance to Winston Churchill was so close that it almost was...unsettling.

Same blond hair (though Harry's was curlier than Winston's), same blue eyes, similar pairs of glasses...why, the only thing different was the difference due to age and the faded scar on Harry's forehead!

Newt was startled out of his reverie by Harry himself, as he spoke up and asked his father a question.

"Father, how do you know Head Auror Scamander?" He asked, curiosity shining in his eyes. "I know you've mentioned him a couple times, but I am unaware of the degree to which you know one another."

A fond smile graced Winston's face, as he glanced over at his son.

"My boy, the answer to your question lies many years in the past." he said quietly, exchanging a grin with Theseus. "Head Auror Scamander was under my command during the First World War, back when I was First Lord of the Admiralty- I led a secret wizarding division of volunteers who wished to aid England in the war. Not to mention he helped me out of a tight spot with Grindelwald a couple months before you came to us, when that bastard saw fit to try and attack our home."

Harry let out a low growl, his fists clenching at the mention of that...that... _monster_. In his anger, the temperature in the room dropped considerably- his magic's reaction to his emotions. Part of the perks of being an Ice Mage, he supposed.

Newt winced at the mention of Grindelwald, recalling many of the run-ins he had with the man himself. He shivered as the temperature dropped, pulling his blue coat tighter around him in an effort to keep warm.

"Interesting." Harry hummed, keeping his eyes on Theseus. "I certainly look forward to getting to know you, then, sir."

"Please, lad. It's Theseus, to family and friends. Any friend of Winston's is a friend of mine." Theseus said softly, exchanging a glance with Newt as they held a silent conversation.

"That goes for me as well." The magizoologist added, setting down his suitcase on the chair nearby. "Call me Newt. No need for any of that 'Mr. Scamander' business; Much too formal for someone like me."

"Alright then." Harry nodded, hiding a grin. He glanced down at his shoes, shuffling his feet uncomfortably as he realized he was unsuitably dressed for a visit to the palace. "Do you want me to go up and change, Father?" He asked Winston, his gaze flickering over to the future Prime Minister. "Or..."

"Allow me to take care of it, my boy." Winston grinned, before pulling out his wand and muttering a quiet incantation. "As you know, we haven't much time to spare."

Right before Harry's very eyes, his pajamas transformed into a handsome looking suit, one that was _much_ more fit to visit his mentor in than what he was wearing.

"I love magic!" The boy muttered quietly to himself, that same childlike delight he always wore returning to his eyes once again. Winston's smile only widened at seeing his son's reaction, before he glanced up at the Head Auror and his brother.

"Shall we get going? If there's one thing I know about His Majesty, it's that he is not a patient man!"

 **END CHAPTER**

Oof, that was a tough one to write. Oh, well- the next couple ones should be much easier!

We should get to see Harry go to Diagon Alley in Chapter 7 or 8, depending on what my muse is telling me. She's a bit of an unpredictable creature, so we'll have to see.

 **Next Time:** In an Apprenticeship Ceremony, Harry is officially bound to the King by blood as his protege, and is introduced to the woman who will one day become Queen Elizabeth the Second. Meanwhile, Grindelwald becomes aware of Harry's existence, and immediately starts planning to kidnap him...

 **Events to Look Forward To:** Harry's trip to Diagon Alley, and meetings with the Goblins...getting to know another Granger...Winston and George dueling Dumbledore for the rights to be Harry's magical guardians...and a new prophecy. Buckle up, folks- things are about to get pretty intense! Also yes, Harry's apprenticeship to George _will_ play a major part in this. Get used to it.

Don't forget to review with any other ideas for scenes you might want to see!


	5. Bound by Blood

Hello all!

Welcome back to the world of the _Prime Minister's Boy_! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Frozen, nor any other franchise that is alluded to in this story. The only characters I own are those I invent for the sake of plot, and even then, those are kept at a bare minimum.**

 **Chapter 5: Bound by Blood**

 **Location: Buckingham Palace**

 **Date: June 1937 (Harry's Age: 9)**

Soon enough, the quintet of travelers had made it to Buckingham Palace.

On the twenty minute walk, Harry and Newt had immediately hit it off, and spent much of it discussing magical creatures. He had already promised to show the boy around his suitcase one day, the minute Winston was not around to stop them. Winston himself had spent the walk catching up with Theseus, while Clementine kept an eye on Newt and Harry.

When they reached the palace, however, they fell silent.

"Here goes nothing." Harry muttered, staying still as the magical wards surrounding Buckingham checked to make sure he was a registered visitor. Newt merely laid a hand on the kid's shoulder, as he glanced down nervously at the Bowtruckle hiding in his coat pocket.

Hopefully Pickett wouldn't cause too much trouble.

"Well, you two...I would invite you for dinner this evening, but alas, tradition prohibits it." Winston sighed, a forlorn expression on his face as he looked at the Scamander brothers. "Tradition dictates that the new Apprentice must dine with his mentor the evening after the ceremony, _in private_."

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway." Newt shrugged, fighting against the urge to yawn. Stupid time change. "Tina wants me back home in time for breakfast, and Jacob is coming over for the day to hang out."

"I'm afraid I am in a similar situation, my friend." Theseus hummed, a frown of disappointment on his face. "I need to get back to the Ministry as soon as possible, but thank you for the offer. Maybe we could do...I don't know...tomorrow night?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow in Churchill's direction.

"That would work for us, I think, unless anything else comes up." Winston nodded, and Newt exchanged grins with Harry, causing Clementine to let out a groan.

"Oh no. Please don't tell me you two are planning something." She grumbled, eyeing Newt and Harry with her piercing gaze.

"Who, us?" Harry tilted his head innocently, a gleam of amusement in his eye. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Clementine merely rolled her eyes at Harry, knowing full well her son was quite prone to pulling pranks. From what Fate had told her and Winston about James Potter, it seemed as if that was one of many traits he had inherited from his biological father. Couple that with his love for magical creatures and the presence of Newt Scamander...

She shuddered, well aware of the hell that could be unleashed on the Churchill household.

The group continued to walk to Buckingham, as the wards accepted them and gave them permission to enter. Contrary to the journey to the palace, this walk was in absolute silence, as each member of the quintet pondered the implications of the King's decision to take the youngest Churchill on as an apprentice.

Finally, they reached the room in which the ceremony was to occur. Unlike what Harry expected, its only occupants were the King, as well as his two children, Elizabeth and Margaret.

Winston laid a protective hand on Harry's shoulder, gently guiding him toward the mentor to whom he would soon be bound by blood.

That alone was a concept that terrified the boy. To be elevated to the status of the royal family by a magical ceremony...that would be any ordinary child's dream, but not Harry James Winston Churchill. He was well aware of the dangers of a magical ceremony involving blood, so indeed, his nerves were understandable.

"You'll be fine, Harry. Everything is going to be okay." Winston whispered in his son's ear, sensing the child's distress. "George wouldn't let anything happen to you- he'd never be able to forgive himself."

Harry relaxed a bit upon hearing that, knowing Winston was right. However, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, that something was going to happen for which they had not come prepared. Instead of his usual childlike curiosity, apprehension shone in his eyes, something George noticed immediately.

The king hid a frown, stepping toward the quintet in one graceful movement.

"G...Good morning, all." he said softly, mentally cursing himself when he realized he had stuttered. _Again_. "Good to see you all got here at a decent time within me messaging you. Head Auror Scamander, thank you for bringing my apprentice and his family here safely."

"Anytime, Your Majesty." Theseus bowed his head in acknowledgement of his words, a small smile on his face. "It was my pleasure to do so- Winston and I go way back."

Newt, meanwhile, stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do or say. He set his suitcase down on the floor next to him, keeping a careful eye on it to ensure none of his creatures escaped. Goodness knows his Niffler, in particular, would wreak some _serious_ havoc in the palace.

The magizoologist shifted uncomfortably as the King focused his gaze on him, gulping nervously as he met his stare. Newt was never one for social interactions, especially for one on this level. He would much rather be hanging out in his suitcase, but...he had to do this. Winston was a close friend of his brother's, and besides, George had ordered his presence himself. There was no way he could deny a direct request from the King, of all people!

"I suppose this is the infamous brother I've heard so much about." George spoke slowly, taking time to carefully sound out his words so as to avoid the stutter that usually accompanied his voice. "Newt Scamander, is it? The m...magizoologist?"

"Yes, sir." Newt's voice was barely audible as he mumbled his response, before he cleared his throat and spoke again so the room's occupants could actually _hear_ him. "I mean...yes, Your Majesty. I am Newt Scamander."

"A pleasure to meet you in person... needless to say, I've heard quite a bit about you, boy. President Picquery wouldn't stop talking about you after you helped capture Grindelwald, not to mention one of my acquaintences is _quite_ familiar with you. I trust you're familiar with the name Nicholas Flamel?" George queried, as Newt's eyes widened in recognition.

"I...yes. He helped me out of a diffcult situation with Grindelwald not too long ago, gave me a safe house in Paris. Dumbledore was the one who ensured our meeting." Newt nodded, raising an eyebrow as Winston let out a low growl upon hearing the name "Dumbledore".

He wasn't sure what Churchill had against the man, but whatever it was, it must be big for him to react like that.

"Ah, makes sense." George murmured in response, his hand twitching as he inched towards his wand pocket. The king was rather impatient to get this ceremony started and out of the way, but alas, he still had a few more introductions to make.

Damn those formalities.

"Mr. Scamander," Newt looked up as he heard his name. "Allow me to take a moment to introduce you to my daughters- they're the ones who asked for your presence this morning. Margaret, Elizabeth, meet Newt Scamander. Newt, this is Princess Margaret, and Princess Elizabeth."

The two sisters exchanged a look, before offering him a slight curtsy in greeting.

"A pleasure to meet you in person, Mr. Scamander. Like Papa said earlier, I've heard much about you." Elizabeth said quietly, studying the magizoologist carefully. He had always intrigued her, especially with the rumors regarding the contents of his suitcase.

"It is an honor to meet you as well, Your Highnesses." said Newt quietly as his eyes flickered up to meet hers. "Hopefully what you've been hearing about me is all good things."

"I can assure you that they are, Mr. Scamander." George interjected before Elizabeth could respond, slightly impatient. "Why don't you stay a while after the ceremony? I know Elizabeth has some questions she wants to ask you..."

"I'm fine with that." Newt shrugged, a shy smile on his face.

"Excellent." The king clapped his hands together, before beckoning Winston forward. "Winston, will you do the honors of officiating this? I feel as if the magic will react better to your guidance, given how close you are to Harry."

"Of course." Winston nodded, pulling out his wand. George and Harry locked eyes, before Harry grasped the King's hand in a tight handshake and remaining still.

 _Very still_.

He did not want to screw this up, for the consequences could be deadly.

Churchill took a deep breath, uttering the words that would begin the bonding of Mentor and Apprentice. Thankfully, he was aware of the procedure for such a ceremony, though never in his life did he imagine one of his family would have to go through it.

" _Ut his duabus animabus fieri una tenetur de relatione in quod alumni oraculi. Quorum corda sibi non dubitasti_." (Translation: May these two souls be bound together in the relationship of mentor and apprentice. May their loyalties never waver from each other...) Surprisingly, the Latin rolled right off of Winston's tongue, despite never having spoken the language that fluently before.

"Harold James Winston Churchill-Potter." Winston turned to face his son, hiding a grin as he switched back to English, per the Ceremony's requirements. "Do you solemnly swear to take Albert Frederick Arthur George as your mentor, to pledge allegiance to his leadership for the rest of your life?"

"I do." Harry replied firmly, as a strand of golden magic began to twirl around his and George's hands. Those who witnessed the ceremony would also later recall a soft glow surrounding mentor and apprentice, one that symbolized the efforts of their magic to reach out to each other. "I also swear, _on my life and magic_ , to never betray His Majesty for as long as I live, in any way, shape, or form."

George's head snapped up in shock at the Unbreakable Vow, for he dimly recalled it not being part of the bonding ceremony. Clearly the boy had seen fit to throw that in there, whatever his reasoning may have been.

Winston then turned his gaze toward the sixth George to rule the United Kingdom, allowing a small smile at the shock on the King's face. "And do you, Albert Frederick Arthur George, solemnly swear to take Harold James Winston Churchill-Potter as your apprentice, to train him well and ensure he is ready for what lies ahead?"

"I do." was the King's firm response as he closed his eyes for a moment, gulping nervously before speaking once again. "F...Furthermore, _on my life and magic_ , I swear to treat Apprentice Churchill-Potter with the utmost respect and care, to treat him as a member of my family, or as a father would his son."

This time, it was Harry who stared wide-eyed at George, shock clear on his previously emotionless face as a golden glow filled the air to seal the deal.

Winston, too, was stunned about what he had just heard, and it took him a couple moments to recover before continuing on.

"Now, if you will unclasp hands for a moment." He said quietly, and the two men did as the future Prime Minister asked, both slightly apprehensive. "I believe it is time we bestow the indications of Apprenticeship, so the world knows what has occured here this morning."

"Indeed." George murmured, lazily waving a hand and causing an ornate-looking box to come flying towards the King. Harry looked on curiously, wondering both what it contained and how George could do wandless magic.

Yet another question he would have to ask him at dinner tonight.

Silently, he opened the box, pulling out the first item that was inside. It was a gold medal, with the royal family's coat of arms in the center and _Royal Apprentice Potter-Churchill_ written underneath. Smiling slightly, he pinned it to Harry's jacket, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Keep that on at all times, alright?" George murmured, as Harry nodded in response. "That way people know not to mess with you, and if they do, I'll flay them alive!"

At that, Harry let out a quiet giggle, not really knowing if his new mentor was joking or not.

George then reached into the box once more, before pulling out a simple golden band- a band that matched the exact one he was currently wearing on his finger.

"No, this isn't a wedding ring," He laughed, noticing Harry's questioning look. "This beauty here will allow us to communicate mentally if we so desire, and for us to feel each other's emotions in such a way that we'll be able to tell when the other is in danger. Pretty useful, hm?"

"Wicked," Harry breathed, staring at the ring as George carefully slid it on his finger. The two stood in silence once more, both of them well aware of what came next: the blood binding itself.

After that particular part of the ceremony, Winston asked mentor and apprentice to clasp hands once more, which they did so without hesitation.

Churchill cleared his throat, before speaking the final words required to seal the bond: "I hereby pronounce you to be Mentor and Apprentice, in the eyes of the law and Heaven itself. May you have a long and fruitful working partnership, and may your loyalties toward one another never waver. Consider this ceremony over."

With that, Harry and George promptly collapsed, and a wave of magical energy was released over the United Kingdom.

 **Location: Unknown**

Those who felt the energy unleashed by the Bonding Ceremony would later recall it as being the greatest they had ever seen, and he was no exception.

This mysterious man had long since had an eye on Winston Churchill's family, ever since the day he had failed to attack the man's residence back in '27.

But one thing was for sure: he had never quite expected something like this.

"Interesting." He mused, gazing out the window in deep thought. "A Churchill bound in an apprenticeship to a member of the Royal Family? That's something you don't see every day...usually those two family lines can't _stand_ each other. Their magic is too contradictory."

 _Well, this changes the game. Perhaps my plans require some more revision..._

 **END CHAPTER**

Oof, that was a tough one to write. Oh, well- the next couple ones should be much easier!

 **Next Time:** After being officially bound to King George, Harry dines with his mentor for the first time...alone. Of course, he _has_ to find some way to get up to no good, right?

As we get closer and closer to Hogwarts, I'm starting to think about ideas for pairings, but I want you guys to vote on them first! In order to cast your vote for any of the options below, please review- and explain why you chose that person!

 **Harry/? Pairing Ideas (Vote in reviews! Most amount of votes will be main pairing!)**

Hermione Granger

Susan Bones (my personal favorite!)

Daphne Greengrass

Fleur Delacour

Luna Lovegood

 **Don't forget to review with any other ideas for scenes you might want to see! How do you all think the bond between Harry and George will shake things up? How will Dumbledore react upon learning about it? What about Voldemort?**


End file.
